


Suprise visit

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In another fandom they made a lot of fics that one person is suprised by a visit of their boyfriend or girlfriend. And well there wasn't anything like that for Arya and Gendry and I thought, why not make it?<br/>So here it is, Arya gets suprised by Gendry, maybe I also will make a reverse one where Gendry gets suprised by Arya, but I'm not sure yet. This just came to mind that is also why next to Arya and Gendry, I used original characters.<br/>I hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Arya suprises Gendry

**Author's Note:**

> In another fandom they made a lot of fics that one person is suprised by a visit of their boyfriend or girlfriend. And well there wasn't anything like that for Arya and Gendry and I thought, why not make it?  
> So here it is, Arya gets suprised by Gendry, maybe I also will make a reverse one where Gendry gets suprised by Arya, but I'm not sure yet. This just came to mind that is also why next to Arya and Gendry, I used original characters.  
> I hope you guys like it.

Saying that she was in a bad mood would be an understatement. She was in college, lived an two hour drive from home, her family and most important her boyfriend. She never bragged about having a boyfriend, she wasn’t the type of girl to have a picture in her locker, or on her phone or laying around on her room. She and Gendry did have pictures together, but it only made her sad to look at them and she didn’t need to see a picture to know what he looks like or how he smiles and those stupid blue eyes brighten. That meant that no one knew about her boyfriend and she just loved the insults people made about her or her boycrazed friend.  She was her roommate and was in love with every handsome guy, next to that she was pretty cool. She didn’t say that Arya should change or wasn’t ladylike enough. Arya still would never wear make-up because of her failure to use it when she was ten and Jeyne Poole had made fun of her for weeks. But that all didn’t cause her bad mood.

It was Friday and the train had such a delay that it wasn’t even worth going back home. The train already would be 10 hours late and because of that stupid storm, the authorities were busy removing the trees and dirt from the track. Only it wouldn’t be cleared on time for her to go home. It already had been a month and this weekend she had the Monday free to, that’s why she wanted to go home. But the train wouldn’t leave until Saturday night at best and then it was not worth it. So yes of course she was moody. She thought she finally would see her family again, that she would watch tv with Gendry the whole Saturday and finally have sex after weeks of sexually frustration.

She wasn’t the only one who was complaining, more people had the same problem, but Arya didn’t whined about it aloud so everyone could hear her. Yes Chelsie we all know your popular and had a hot date with someone in the North, you don’t hear me screaming that I wanted to see my boyfriend.

“Arya I know you’re not happy to stay, but Ned has this party tomorrow. Please come with me? And I know Ned has a crush on you.” Her friend Sanne raised a suggestive eyebrow. Yeah she also hadn’t told her boy crazy, friend and roommate about Gendry. She now kept insisting that Ned had a crush on her and she didn’t understand how Arya didn’t care about it. In that matter she had asked her one time if she was a lesbian, no problem if she was, but Arya never looked at boys and she had declined the few who had asked her out. She knew one of them was genuine, that was Ned, because yes he had a crush on her, she declined of course.

One guy lost a bet and had to take her out as punishment. The problem for him was that she would never go out with him, how handsome and popular he apparently was. Sometimes it felt like she never left high school, she thought that most 18 year olds were more mature.

“First I don’t like Ned. And I’m not in a party mood.” She closed the locker with force and felt some stares on her, of course now everyone thought she needed the attention. She huffed and walked with Sanne to her locker. She didn’t paid any attention to her surroundings, but Sanne did.

“You hear that?” Arya just looked up to her with a puzzled look, Sanne rolled her eyes and explained “Those girls were talking about  a hot guy in the parking lot. I know you don’t care, but I like some eyecandy.”

Arya signed, Sanne wasn’t her typical friend. She cared about boys and liked watching them. The thing was she liked Arya’s appearance. Sanne just like her doesn’t wear dresses and only put on a bit make-up, which actually was dark eyeliner and some mascara, not the typical Sansa make-up. From the outside you wouldn’t even say that she would go after boys. Ok she would never throw herself at a boy, she would watch them and let them come to her. Which happened every weekend, it was always amusing to watch. It only made her heartache when she thought about Gendry. She wished he was there and she scowled while Sanne dragged her to the parking lot. After seeing the guy they would just go to a place to get coffee and lunch and forget about it.

The sun was shining as always in the south and students were scattered around the school enjoying the sun and the beginning of the weekend. She put on her sunglasses and followed Sanne to the parking lot. She immediately saw the girls from fashion, Chelsie’s group.

“See they already took him or something, just let go.”

“But Arya-,” she stopped after seeing Arya’s annoyed look, which turned in disbelieve to anger and frustration. Sanne turned around, just like Arya and looked at the guy, who people talked about. He was definitely hot and she looked back to Arya, he even got her attention.

Arya walked to the scene in front of her and left Sanne trailing behind her. He smirked to her, full of amusement that bastard. She would deal with him, but first she had to deal with Chelsie who was having her hand on her boyfriends arm. Arya could accept a lot, you could call her all the names you wanted, but no one touches her boyfriend.

Chelsie looked up to her and Arya knew that her glare was deadly in that moment. Chelsie seemed to lose confidence but straightened her shoulders immediately. “Arya what do you want? Some more fashion tips. I would start with that necklace.”

That was the necklace the idiot in front of her had made and given to her. He seemed quite displeased by the insult. “I rather like that necklace. Looks to be made by a really craftsman.” She rolled her eyes and he knew it. But more she was happy that he was here her Gendry, even when Chelsie tries to make a move on him, he was here.

Chelsie was now at a loss of words, for the first time that Arya knew her and it made her even more happy. “So what are you doing here stupid?” Chelsie looked offended, thinking that Arya talked to her. Sanne just gasped and looked from Arya to the Gendry.

He smiled to her, “I was in the area.”

“Tsk how could you be in the area, two hours from home?”

“Well I had to pick up my crazy girlfriend, you see I haven’t seen her in weeks and because of the storm couldn’t see her again. So I drove her.”

“Crazy huh?” she raised her eyebrow and looked amused when Chelsie let go at the mention of his girlfriend.

“Well yeah she is a bit scary, but I was stupid enough to fall in love with her and missed her so much that I immediately rode here to pick her up. Had to take of a day of work, but I’m an idiot.”

Arya just smiled, she couldn’t believe he was standing in front of her. His black hair disheveled, sunglasses over his blue eyes that she longed to see, his broad shoulders that were defined in the white shirt he was wearing and the black jeans. She still couldn’t believe it. She walked up to him, “I missed you to stupid.” And then she kissed him shortly. She didn’t like PDA, but it had been weeks. She then turned around and looked at Sanne. “I think I can’t be there tomorrow. I have other plans, so see you Tuesday, or maybe Wednesday.” She smiled at Gendry with mischief. “Oh yeah Chelsie if you touch my boyfriend one more time I will kill you. Good weekend. “

And with that she stepped into the car and was on her way North.


	2. Arya suprises Gendry but mostly Edric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya suprises Gendry (but mostly Edric), by picking him up from school for the summer holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still wanted to write this second chapter. And it is a long time since I have written, so I hope this will help me get my writing drive back! I hope you all like it!

He could not wait to leave King’s Landing and the last two weeks went by slowly. Every day he had been counting down until the summer holiday would start. It was the last day in school and it was a day in which not much happened. Everyone was talking about their plans for the summer, and even when it rained this morning a lot of girls wore skirts and guys shorts. The taste of summer was in the air and all the teachers felt it to. So in class they watched movies or did games all day, just to fill the time.  
At first he wanted to leave immediately, but after a bit of rationalization he decided that it was better to just wait until the next day. He had already almost everything packed and then he could leave in the morning instead of standing in the traffic jam at night with everyone who did leave immediately to go home. 

Tonight there would be a year closing party at their local bar, and he would start early to celebrate the end of the year with Edric. They planned to go to the bar immediately after they dropped their stuff at their house. Edric Dayne was one of Gendry’s housemates. In the beginning Gendry did not really liked Edric, he could be a bit winy and maybe because his father was famous and rich. Gendry did not even have a father. But after he got over his jealousy, he started to get along with Edric. They were polar opposites in almost everything. Where Edric was light, Gendry was dark. Where Edric was bubbly and the light of the party, Gendry was stubborn and to himself. In some way they made it work.

Now Gendry waited for Edric to come. Edric said that he would find him and then they would leave together. “Edric what is taking you so long, I want a beer.” He mumbled to himself. He ignored the people who walked past him, to go home quickly and celebrate their freedom of school. 

Finally Edric walked around the corner. He talked with another guy, who went the other way and they said their goodbyes and too have fun this summer. “Hey Gendry you cannot be-” Edric said enthusiastically, before Gendry interrupted him. 

“What took you so long? I need a drink.”

Edric made a face and then started to talk again, the guy really never shut up. “I was in the other building and then-” In the mean time they started to walk and Edric talked on and on. Some things got Gendry’s attention, but most did not.

“So some of the guys wonder who she is. No one ever saw her before and everyone speculates. Maybe she picks up her sister or maybe her boyfriend. Most guys hope that it is her sister, because she is really gorgeous. Then some guys started to talk to her and well she is probably already gone. I had to go find you. Would you stop being so grumpy! You do know that it is the end of the school year?”

“Yes I know, that is why I want to get a beer and do nothing the rest of the day. Tomorrow will be a long day. It will take me a few days to get to the North you know and before you finally are out of King’s Landing takes hours.”

“Yes I know,”Edric agreed. “And you are lucky you go North, it is less busy than the road south that I have to take. Why are you going to the North again? I thought you came from King’s Landing and used to live in the Riverlands, but not that far North. Are you going on a holiday?”

He was glad that Edric answered it for himself, he did that a lot and that made things easier for Gendry. “Yeah something like that. I have a place to stay and I found some work.” He never elaborated about his personal life, especially when he just knew Edric and did not really like him at first. So he never got around to tell him that he actually was in a relationship. Edric always paid more attention to girls and boys, and never really bothered Gendry that he did not seemed interested in either. Maybe that was something that he appreciated from Edric. 

“Oh that is good. You should tell me everything about it when you get back.”

“Yes and you should tell me about the heat in Dorne.” Gendry did not envy Edric. Dorne is almost completely covered by a desert and it was really hot there. But he knew that Edric could not wait to go back. 

“Yes I will for sure.”

They walked out of the building and it was still busy on the school grounds. A lot of cars were coming and leaving to pick people up. They were lucky that their house was within walking distance of the school. 

“Oh she is still here waiting, I was sure she would be gone already. Who do you think she is waiting for? Shall we ask her?”

Edric talked and when Gendry’s eyes saw the person he talked about he did not listen anymore. There were a lot of thoughts running to his head, which he could not register. But his heart beats faster and he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

Then she saw him to and she started to stand up straight and brush something invisible from her legs. Edric walked next to him, but he still did not understand that Gendry knew this girl.  
“Hey,” Gendry started to say when they were in hearing distance from the girl. Just before Edric would have said something, but he was thrown of when his friend who never started conversations said something. 

She smiled beautifully and Gendry could only say, “What are you doing here?”

“I am happy to see you to stupid.” It was meant as an insult, but there was too much emotion in her voice and it broke. And before Gendry knew it he had his girlfriend in his arms. They had not seen each other since months. 

“Yes I am happy to see you.” He hugged her one time more extra close to him and then he let go. 

“I think I missed something.” When Gendry heard Edric’s voice he was back on earth. But before he could explain and introduced Arya to him, Arya did that herself.

“Hey I am Arya.” She held her hand out to him, but still hold the other arm around his waist. Edric will hold this against him for eternity. 

Edric was a bit hesitant, and he kept looking between Gendry, Arya and the part where they were connected. “I am Edric and I have never heard of you before. So you are a good friend of Gendry?”

Arya laughed, that was a good sign, “Yeah you could say that. I have never heard of you before either. I think Gendry wanted to keep his two lives separate.” She ended it with a wink, and Gendry now needed to try not to laugh. Edric looked more flustered than when he asked that Braavosi to come home with him. 

“We are just roommates, I swear.” Edric immediately answered, still not really getting the joke. Then they both laughed at him.

“Edric she is joking. And I did mention my girlfriend didn’t I?” He rubbed his neck and unconsciously tightened his grip on Arya with his other arm. 

“You didn’t” Edric said accusingly. Gendry only knew one answer on that, “Oh.”

“How could you not mention your girlfriend? I talked to you about all my lovers and you forget to mention you have one? You are incredulous. I don’t get how you can get along with him.” The last sentence he directed to Arya. She just shook her shoulders, like she also did not know how and then they all laughed. 

“You dick,” Edric also gave him a stump to his shoulder. 

“Stupid,” mumbled Arya, while squeezing his side where she hold him.

Then they walked to their home, to drop their stuff and then went to the bar for the whole night. It was amazing to sleep with Arya again, even when he did not have a very large bed. And the next day they drove home, to the North. 

Later on Gendry learnt that Arya was dropped off by one of her family members who went South for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should make a reverse version, which probably will take place in an other universe!


End file.
